


Around Me, or Not At All

by ladyface



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Anya is horny, D/s relationship, Delta and Anya man. Their sexual chemistry, F/M, Omega just does not exist in this universe okay, Please don’t take sexual pointers from fanfiction, There is no dub-con, he’s not technically her boss, i’m so sorry there are so many words, there’s probably 3000k of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyface/pseuds/ladyface
Summary: Anya drunkenly admits she wants to have sex. Her friend suggests someone.
Relationships: Anya/Delta, Delta/Anya
Kudos: 15





	1. The Prelims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so long. I had an idea and then it kept running. If you really only want the smut, feel free to jump to the second chapter. But I hope you stick around for the plot.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?”

Anya, decidedly, did _not_ know what she was getting into. Everything about this week had been out of her routine. Just the evening before, she had determined- rather haphazardly- that she should go out drinking on a weeknight, and it was there that she let something slip which caused the entire situation to tumble into this: her, seated in the hospital administrator’s office, thighs pressed together primly, while he stared her down from across his desk, twirling a pen in between deft and elegant fingers. 

Her fellow nurses had invited her out last night for the millionth time, and despite it being off the cuff of a twelve-hour shift, she decided to go. She was tired of living in her box, doing the same things that she had been doing day in and day out since the day her sister died. She wasn’t really living. It was more like she was performing a routine, and she had suddenly found herself exhausted by the thought of going home and eating the same meal-prepped dinner she had been eating for weeks. So she went.

Three drinks in, and she was drunkenly complaining to Nikita that it had been _months_ since she’d had an orgasm with another person. She’d stopped looking for a relationship, much less a hook-up after her sister passed, and eventually it had just become another habit. It’s not that she wanted to be alone, but her fingers were good enough in the meantime, she thought. Apparently not, however, because the words _I just want to come on a cock so fucking bad_ had slipped out of her mouth.

Nikita had raised once manicured eyebrow at that, sipped on her martini and said, “I think I know what you need. You’re too wound up.Too disciplined. Everything has been the same for you since your sister passed… predictable, because you wanted it that way.” 

Anya brought her own drink to her mouth to avoid looking at her. Nikita could read her too well sometimes.

“Anya, I think you need to hand over a bit of that control, especially in the bedroom… Have you thought about Delta?”

She almost snorted her gin out of her nose. Delta, the hospital administrator, Delta? The flawless specimen of a man, who swept around in suits perfectly tailored to display his gloriously broad chest and powerful thighs? Delta, who had only ever spoken to her once, with a lifted brow and a slight smirk on his lips, an interaction that left Anya wondering what it might be like to have those same lips smirking as they pressed into… The very Delta who was whispered about in the halls, nurses trading stories of things they’d heard about him and his hobbies behind closed doors… How he was an arrant _dom_. Anya shivered involuntarily. She had done enough research after hearing about it once to know what that lifestyle entailed. 

She shook her head, swaying slightly from the effort. She had definitely _not_ thought about Delta. Not at all. “No, Nikita. I don’t think I need to hand over control. Much less _in that way_. I like my routines.”

“Clearly you don’t, or you wouldn’t have decided to come with us this evening.” Nikita had a point. Again. “Asking you and being turned down has almost become a habit for _us_. We were really surprised that you actually wanted to join this time. Pleased, definitely, but surprised.” She raised her glass to her lips again and motioned to the bartender upon finding it empty.

“I just…” Anya trailed off, looking helplessly at the man as he ambled over with more alcohol, trying to find a detail that she could argue with, a little unsure of how she had gotten herself into this situation in the first place. 

Nikita patted her arm just as the bartender refilled her glass and gave her an apologetic look over his glasses. He knew how Nikita could be. 

“I will talk to Maks. He can put a bug in Delta’s ear.” Definitive. Decided. Leaving no room for argument.

Anya had to roll her eyes at the mention of Maks, though. Nikita was not-so-secretly seeing the head physician over their unit. A conflict of interest if she ever heard of one. At least Delta was _technically_ not her boss- she jerked her head again, surprised that she was even thinking about it like that already. 

And yet. Here she was sitting on the other side of his desk, like a problem student awaiting punishment. He had brushed past her just that morning, trailing a breath across her shoulders, and whispered, “Meet me in my office during your next break.”

She had whipped around to see if anyone near them had noticed the interaction, but no one was looking at her sideways. She spent the rest of her rounds alternating between wanting to run home and wanting to ~~finger herself~~ hide in the bathroom.

And yet. She had knocked timidly on his door, and it had immediately swept open and closed with a soft click behind her.

“Sit,” he had invited. She sat. He circled her once and came to rest in his own chair behind his desk. “I’ll get right to it. Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?”  
  


Anya blinked. This was not what she had in mind when she shuffled down the hall toward the door with his name plate, furtively glancing around to see if anyone noticed her. She wasn’t really sure what she thought was going to happen once he closed the door, but she didn’t think he’d be questioning her like this.

“You seem… inexperienced.”

“I am _not,_ ” Anya spluttered. She had had her fair share of men; had even tried some women. She had had no one for the last seven months, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know what she was doing.

Delta smirked at her indignation, leaning back in his chair, crossing one arm over his chest, and continuing to spin the pen in his other hand. “I mean inexperienced in the type of relationship your friend mentioned you might be looking for.”

“Oh.” She swallowed thickly, not knowing where to put her eyes. His gaze was intense, his fingers were distracting, and everywhere else she could look just seemed inadequate.

He continued. “I admit, I hadn’t pegged you for the type at first, but watching you lately, you seem entirely in your head. I think giving over control… _submitting_ , if you will, will suit you quite beautifully.” 

The way he finished the sentence was dangerous. Low, inviting, and with an edge of darkness that had something twisting deep in her stomach. He had been watching her. She licked her lips, reveling in the way his eyes followed the movement as he went on. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I…” her voice squeaked a little and she cleared her throat, wanting to dip her head down to hide the blush that was creeping over her face, but instead she squared off and decided to look him straight in the eyes. “I know what I’m getting into.” She felt her nostrils flare a little, daring him to call her on it.

The look that passed through his eyes might have been something like pride. Pride in her? His eyebrow quirked.

“I suppose you do… in a way.” The pen finally came to a halt in between his thumb and forefinger. He dropped it with a clatter and stood in one fluid motion. Crossing in front of the desk, he came to stand directly in front of her chair.

Anya found herself wanting to shrink back as he leaned forward, his hands gripping the armrests of her seat, effectively caging her in. The prominent veins of his forearms became a distraction she tried to blink away. Refusing to give into his intimidation, she forced herself to look up, finding that his face was much closer than she thought. He stared into her, their green eyes reflecting each other, and when he found the answer he wanted, he shifted and brought his mouth close to her ear. 

“I think you’ll find you like letting go,” he growled softly, nipping once on her earlobe. The breath Anya hadn’t known she was holding suddenly came jerking out in a small gasp. “You seem quite defiant…” His left hand released the armrest and his fingertips whispered along the outside of her clenched thighs. “Truthfully, it’s always the fierce ones that feel free with the loss of control. Wildcats, like you. A little mynx, _desperately_ in need of some taming.” He practically groaned the last sentence, just as his fingers slipped over her hip.

His hand was now roaming dangerously close to her waistband, and Anya felt like a tight string was being wound up inside of her. All she could do was stare ahead, out of the windows of his office, trying not to focus on the way her core clenched with every word that ghosted over her ear, resisting the urge to just let her legs fall open before him.

Suddenly he was gone from her, back behind his desk before she was even aware he had left.

“Think it over. I’ll be in touch tomorrow. Feel free to make me a list of things that are off the table.” He donned his white coat and swept out of the room, leaving her reeling in her chair.

The rest of the day had passed in a blur and Saturday found Anya sitting with her coffee, seriously considering his offer. She had thought Nikita was crazy at first, but now she realized _she_ might be the crazy one, especially when she remembered the way Delta had aroused her with so little work. She thought that perhaps she really just needed to come again, so she tried that, but all she could think about the entire time she touched herself- fingers pumping desperately in and out, circling her clit, pinching her nipples- was the fact that _it wasn’t him_. She buried her face in her hands afterwards and decided to start making a mental list.

It was half past 4 when her cell phone rang, and she jumped, slightly ashamed at the way she rushed to answer upon seeing it was an unsaved number. Tempering herself, she waited two more rings and then breathlessly answered.

“Anya.” She could practically hear him purring on the other end. “You live in the Riverview apartments, correct?” 

“...Yes?” Her brow furrowed, wondering how he even knew that.

“Excellent. Let me up.” 

Her mouth opened to refuse on principle, but the line was already dead. She sat there staring at her door, blinking. Was this what _getting in touch_ meant to him? She was startled out of her reverie by a knock on the door, her mouth still hanging open slightly. _She hadn’t even buzzed him in._ How was this man so efficient?

When she unbolted and opened the door, he strode in, arms weighted down with groceries. He set them on the counter and turned to appraise her. “Have you eaten?”

Anya flushed crimson. She was still in her pajamas, and here he was in a fitted black turtleneck and slacks, looking every bit superior. She hadn’t actually done anything the entire day, except sit and think about what she might be getting herself into, munching here and there on chips and subsisting on coffee. She shook her head, still wondering how he was in her apartment right now.

“Perfect. I’m making you dinner. Why don’t you go shower?” 

“Is this part of it?” she finally questioned. “You come in and tell me what to eat and when to bathe?”

“No, not at all.” He winked at her as he pulled out an apron from one of the bags and pulled it on. “I figured we might be able to talk it over during dinner, and thought you might want to freshen up before you entertained company.” He looked too smug.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting company,” she scowled, refusing to budge, her hands fidgeting by her sides.

“Do you not want to eat?” As he asked it, he continued pulling out ingredients and bustling all over her small kitchen like he owned it. “I realize you might feel out of control here, but that doesn’t mean you need to lash out. You are entirely able to refuse any and all of this. I can leave.” At that, he stopped moving and turned to pin her with a look. A challenge.

She spun and scuttled to the bathroom, swearing she could feel his smirk on the back of her neck.

\--

When she padded back out, towling her damp hair, there were two fully plated settings on her table. Delta was sitting behind one, wine glass in hand. Her eyes lingered on the way he gripped the glass- his aristocratic fingers looked as though they were made for that sort of thing. Her gaze slipped to the food, chicken breasts covered in some sort of creamy spinach sauce with dried tomatoes, resting on a bed of brown rice. Her stomach grumbled.

“Sit and tuck in. I’ll pour you a glass.”

He sat and watched her eat for the first few bites, making her slightly self conscious. When she looked up and smiled at him, mouth full of chicken, his mouth quirked and he finally also began to eat. It was strange, sitting in her own apartment, eating with the hospital administrator, but she supposed that here, he was just Delta.

She was finishing up when he finally spoke again.

“Have you come to a conclusion?”

“Maybe.” Perhaps it was the wine, but she felt a little playful, looking up at him through her eyelashes and sipping on more. “I actually had a few questions.”

“Perfectly understandable. Go on.” 

“If I’m so…” She wondered how to word this. “Well… isn’t it a little counterintuitive for you to take on a submissive that you see as defiant?” 

He flashed her a wicked grin. “You might find that I like a good challenge… and the payoff is _exquisit._ ” The way he was looking at her had her pinned to her chair, her heart stuttering wildly already.

“Oh,” was all she managed. She cleared her throat and looked away, bringing a hand to rub at her collar bone. “Well, my other question was… don’t we have to sign some sort of contract?”

She glanced back to find him watching the way her fingers delved into the shadows of her neck. “I prefer verbal agreements, but I can write something up if you’d like. Is this a yes?”

Anya shifted slightly in her chair, wanting to release some of the pressure she already felt building in her. She bit her lip, looking at her hands, her wine glass, their empty plates, everywhere, anywhere but him. Without her answer, the silence stretched on before them.

“Anya,” he finally intoned, his voice dipping low, sending shivers down her spine and into her center. “Is it a yes? Don’t make me repeat myself, again.”

His consonants were clipped and succinct, and he sounded serious. He wasn’t angry, rather, unplayful in a way that was teetering on the precipice of danger, making her feel quite like a small rabbit trapped under the gaze of a deadly viper. Her inner walls slicked and tightened. 

The game had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta is SO hard to write. I basically avoided writing him while writing a fic about him. Help.
> 
> Also, as mentioned in the tags, Omega does not exist in this universe. Delta is about to ruin Anya for every other man out there, and my Anyega heart can’t deal.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

“Yes,” she whispered, at last.

The most self-satisfied look flashed across his face before his eyes darkened. “Come here.”

She downed the rest of her wine, earning an eyebrow from the man she just decided to submit to _for pleasure_ , and moved to stand before him. 

“Do you have a list?” he murmured, twisting in his chair to look at her. 

“Um… I mostly just thought that I don’t want to be fisted, I’m not sure about being tied up, and I definitely don’t want to be slapped across the face. That’s… I don’t know what else I might like or not like.” She trailed off at the end, wondering what he might think of her inability to come up with ideas. 

“That’s alright.” He sounded warm, accepting, and quite the opposite of what she expected. “Are you on birth control?”

“Yes.”

He stood and reached for her hand, gently tugging her closer into him. She gasped at the contact and found herself intimidatingly close to his face again as he peered down at her. 

“Are you okay with me coming wherever I want?”

That one had her pausing. Wherever he wanted. She bit back a laugh as ridiculous ideas flooded her mind, and quickly sobered as she thought of him spilling himself inside of her. She slowly nodded. 

He raised one eyebrow, and she remembered it was a verbal agreement. “Yes,” she repeated.

“Do you think you will follow my instructions?”

“Yes,” she agreed quickly, swallowing and letting an unsteady breath leave her. “Yes, I do.”

“Good,” he breathed, and Anya felt the word play over her skin like a praise. “Say yellow if you want to slow down, and red if you want me to stop. Okay?” 

Her pulse thrummed with the very real possibility of doing this sinking into her finally, as she stood by her kitchen table chest to chest with him. 

The last one. “Okay.”

Delta tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her neck and his thumb gently stroked the column of her throat, while he thought. “On your knees,” he decided.

She looked up at him, thinking back to how this all started and how _she_ wanted to be the one who got off. He seemed to read her mind, because he chuckled darkly. 

“You’ll get yours, you greedy little minx. Believe me.”

Huffing, she sunk to her knees, fumbling with his belt as she went. 

He slapped her palms away. “I didn’t tell you to do that.” His voice was sharp, and his hands were deft as he began to unbutton himself.

Distracted by his fingers again, she found herself sinking and shifting to place her cunt over one heel in order to grind a little and relieve some of the tension that had been building up over the course of the evening. 

She found herself quickly being pulled up by her shoulders. “No no, Anya. None of that. Stay up.”

Biting back a whimper, she looked up at him, waiting for her next mandate. He merely looked down at her, eyes gleaming, so she let her gaze travel his form. 

His shirt was perfectly fit to show his stomach muscles expanding slightly with each steady breath he took. His trousers were now slung low, and his bulge faced her, twitching and caged in his briefs.

Reaching down, he grabbed her hands again and placed them on either side of his hips, using her to push his briefs lower and lower, until he finally sprung out. 

He was thick, hard, and very much in her face. She swallowed and chewed on her bottom lip.

He left her hands on his hips, and palmed himself, pumping once to position the head of his cock right at her mouth.

“Suck.”

Eyelashes fluttering, she leaned forward and let him push the tip past her lips before he let go. His eyes were hot on her as she closed around him, running her tongue over his head and pressing into the underside before she took more of him in. 

He braced one hand on the table, and she saw the muscles in his stomach twitch. Braving a glance up to his face, she found him watching her like she was the most intriguing thing he’d ever seen. Her skin burned, and something dark stirred within her as he looked down upon her. She held his gaze as she slowly sunk her head further into him, feeling him run along the roof of her mouth. He breathed out slightly, his greedy pupils practically swallowing his entire iris. She pulled back to his head, pressing her tongue along his length and began to bob shallowly. 

His breath was coming faster now, and she liked that maybe he was feeling just a little bit out of control as well, because of what _she_ was doing to him. His fingers tensed and untensed on the table until he brought his hand up to her head to grip her hair. 

“Tap twice on my legs if you want to stop,” he murmured, before using his grip on her to speed up her pace a little. “You look gorgeous with me in between your lips.”

She blushed further, but the praise sent little jolts of pleasure down her stomach.

Suddenly his fingers were on her jaw, and he was tilting her head up further, beginning to thrust gently into her mouth. She let her eyelids fall shut.

“Look at me,” he immediately demanded. She did. “Do you think you can take more?”

He hadn’t done anything unreasonable so far, so she nodded as best she could with him filling her mouth.

“Good.”

She breathed deeply through her nose, and felt her skin coming alive with some feeling of power. The weirdest thing, given that she was the one on her knees taking orders. 

He began to slide in deeper, inching toward the back of her throat, and she hallowed her cheeks, curling her tongue around him with each thrust. His strokes were getting longer.

“Can you take a little more?” he asked again, panting slightly as he looked down on her with dark eyes. 

Her eyes widened as she thought she might choke if he went any further, but she refused to tap his thighs. 

The smirk on his face returned, as he slid back on her tongue, further and further. She swallowed on instinct, trying to breathe, and he moaned.

It was the first real noise she had heard from him in response to her, and she found herself humming in pleasure as her core throbbed. She desperately wanted to reach down to touch herself, but he was sliding forwards and back more erratically each time. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears starting to prick at the edges, as he slid deeper and deeper down her throat. 

Suddenly he left her mouth with a soft pop, and she was being dragged up off the floor, his hands on her ribs, and his mouth crashing into hers.

His tongue was diving in between her lips just the way his cock had been doing not moments before while he let go of her and tucked himself back into his briefs and pants. Then one of his hands was delving into her own pants before she could even think about it. He broke away from her, just as his fingers slipped into her panties to find her soaking.

“Just as I thought,” he growled. “You liked that, didn’t you? You’re _dripping._ ”

She was probably more surprised than he was. She had never had good experiences with giving oral before, but his fingers were slipping easily through her folds, teasing the outside of her wet core and not quite touching her clit. She whimpered and tried to rub herself along his refined fingers.

He retracted his hand with a scolding look, and bent to pick her up all in one movement. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and pressing his mouth to her neck, he began to walk toward the hallway. 

She couldn’t even think straight when he asked which one was her bedroom, teeth grazing her pulse point, but somehow they made it to the bed and he was laying her out on it.

He stepped back to look at his work- her disheveled hair, swollen lips, and wide eyes.

“Undress down to your underwear for me, Anya. And do it slowly.” He took his own pants off, but stopped there, leaving his ridiculous shirt and briefs on.

Her stomach flipped as she sat up, peeled off her shirt, and dropped her pants, kicking them both away. She slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra and thew it off quickly, drawing her arms up to cover herself.

“Don’t hide from me,” he clipped, giving her that dangerous look again- the one that made her feel like prey. “Don’t you ever fucking hide from me.”

She squeaked and dropped her arms, self-consciousness fading with the hungry look in his eyes. He drank her in, slowly advancing on her. His hand shot out to grab her by the throat, and she found herself gasping at the pressure and the way she felt herself growing impossibly wetter.

He used his grip to lower her gently down before covering her with his own body and shifting his hand down to pinch at her breasts. She keened at the sensation, and his other hand took both of hers to yank them up over her head while he peppered kisses along her shoulders and neck before moving his mouth down to capture one of her nipples between his teeth. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her while he laved at the swollen nub and palmed her other breast with his free hand. He alternated between nipping and sucking gently on both breasts, and soon Anya was quivering before him, wishing he’d just touch her where she needed it most. She already felt overstimulated and far too needy.

Letting go of her arms, he pulled back to smirk at her. He brought his fingers to the apex of her thighs, lightly teasing her over her lingerie. Slipping one finger in between her and the fabric, he pulled it back just enough to let it come snapping back on her when he let go. She jerked and clenched down on nothing.

“I think it’s high time these come off, little nurse.”

And then he was _ripping_ them off of her, promising to buy her a new set, and pinning her thighs open to study her dripping center. 

She desperately wanted to slam her legs closed, with the way he was looking at her causing a blush to rise from her chest and cover her face.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured, his fingers just barely ghosting over her mound, driving her wild. “So ready for me. But not just yet.” 

His eyes found hers again and an absolutely evil grin overtook him. “I’m going to ruin you, Anya. On your hands and knees. Now.”

She turned and shifted without a second thought, hearing him remove his remaining clothing while she did. Her ass was presenting right in his face, and she was wondering how ridiculous she looked, when he suddenly brought his palm down to smack her lightly right on her pussy.

Her mouth dropped open, and the sound that escaped her might have been embarrassing if she were in any other mindset. It was just the right amount of pain to mix with the over-sated pleasure that was sinking into her bones. She glanced back at him through lust-filled lids.

He looked _delicious._ Bare chested, kneeling behind her, strands of hair out of place, with his green eyes gleaming wickedly. 

He leaned over her, and covered her back with his chest, bringing three fingers to her lips. “Get these wet for me, princess.” 

She did as she was told, hallowing her cheeks and sucking his fingers into her mouth the way she had done for his dick. The look of pleasure that passed between them was electrifying. 

He pulled his hand away and leaned back, other hand stroking over her backside, teasing her skin and circling closer and closer to her center. He pinched her clit just as he sunk two fingers into her.

All of her muscles tensed before her limbs began to quiver, wanting to give out from under her. She had never felt so much from just someone’s fingers, and she found that she was shifting slightly to try and fuck herself on his hand.

He chuckled darkly behind her. “Ah ah,” he scolded, pulling his fingers out, leaving her achingly empty and desperate. He leaned toward her core, and she felt her face flame anew when he pressed his tongue onto the tight little ring just above her cunt. He licked and sucked, then pulled away to gauge her reaction. 

She had never actually had anyone anywhere close to that hole, but she wasn’t about to refuse, thankful that he had made her shower before all of this. She bit her lip, looking back at him with permission in her gaze, and he slowly pressed his index finger into the taut entrance. Her jaw dropped open with the drawn out moan that left her. 

Every bit of her attention was focused on the sensation of his elegant finger pressing into her rim. Her nerves were on fire, and when he added his middle and ring fingers back into her pussy, she cried out, arms finally collapsing under her. She could feel herself dripping down the insides of her thighs, her legs were shaking uncontrollably, and she desperately, _desperately_ wanted to come.

“Delta,” she whined, knowing she looked like a wanton slut, chest down on the bed, ass up in the air with her knees spread wide. She looked back to find him stroking himself, eyes practically black with lust upon hearing his name tumbling from her lips. He slowly pumped his hand out of her. 

The feeling was different while he receeded, both so wrong and so right, but then he slammed all three fingers back in and she had never felt so full in her life. On fingers. His elegant and distracting fingers. She would never be able to look at them again while at work. 

“ _Please._ ” She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip, sliding her knees close and clenching her thighs together, trying to relieve something, anything, from all the sensation she felt focused just in between her legs.

“Keep your knees spread, Anya.” His voice was rough and she felt his own knee nudging her back open. 

“Look at you,” he groaned. “So needy and frantic. Begging already. If you can barely take this, how in the world are you going to take _me_?”

As he spoke, he rotated his hand so his palm was down, and continued to stroke himself slowly, matching the torturous pace his hand took inside of her. 

Then he curled the two fingers between her folds. 

It was all she could do to not collapse as he pressed into her g-spot and remained stimulating the little ring of nerves around her ass. She was wound up, a band about to snap from tension, so close, _so so close,_ when he stilled.

Anya felt herself throbbing, breath labored, sweat prickling at her brow. She threw her head back to glare at him, only to find him with that damned smile playing across his face in response to her distress.

“Not yet. You’ll come around me, or not at all.”

She regretted ever telling Nikita she wanted to come on a cock. 

He began moving again, shifting to bring his mouth to the small of her back, sucking and licking his way up her spine while he kept the slow strokes of his hand in between her legs. 

The band that had been twisting in her was winding up again, coiling low and tight. She could feel herself clamping down, her walls beginning to flutter when he bit down on her shoulder and pinched her clit at the same time. She yelped.

“I didn’t tell you you could come,” he growled in her ear. “I meant what I said.”

“Let me, Delta” she whimpered, as he leaned back, leaving her shivering from the cold air that played across her back once more. She tried to shift on his hand, because it had stopped moving _again_. 

He spanked her for trying, and her cunt clenched down around his fingers. “Let you, what? You keep begging, but I don’t know what you want.” 

He rubbed soothing circles on the flesh of her backside, awaiting her answer.

He knew exactly what she wanted, but he was really going to make her spell it out for him. Challenging her, wanting her to give him every bit of herself before he let her go.

She turned her head to look back at him once more, her eyes pleading. “Let me come,” she whispered.

“Say please, like a good girl,” he purred, curling his fingers into her g-spot again.

“I- _please, Delta_ ” she cried out, trembling and biting back her orgasm. 

He pulled his hand out treacherously slow, cleaning it on a sanitary wipe she didn’t know he had, all while maintaining eye contact with her.

She was quivering with need, absolutely certain that if he so much as touched her again, she would shatter. But then he was thankfully, finally, slotting himself into her folds, drawing his head aching close to her clit, lining up at her entrance, and driving home with one deep thrust.

She _screamed_.

Her mind went white, every nerve ending on fire, gone from her body, she was narrowed down to the just sensation in between her legs, her legs that were not even holding her up anymore. She had never come so hard in her life.

When her eyes finally refocused, she looked back through fluttering eyelashes to find Delta holding her up, unmoving within her, staring darkly down at her, lips parted slightly. She could feel his dick pulsing in her cunt, hard and spreading her open.

“At least you waited until I was inside of you, like the good girl you are… but I know you’ve got more in you.” 

Then he began to move, his cock dragging out against her walls, almost to his head. She whined at the sensitivity of it all, all too aware of her own center.

“Shh,” he murmured from behind her. He leaned over to cover her back fully with his chest once more, and pressed his mouth to her ear, just as he pressed himself all the way in for a second time. “You take me so well, minx.”

Her stomach jolted as he continued to push in, another whimper leaving her throat. She was trapped between his thighs though, and there was nothing her body could do but take him in.

He straightened up, using his thumbs to press soothing circles into the small of her back while he took up an agonizing rhythm. He would impale her quickly, sheathing himself to the hilt in a swift stroke before slowly and almost completely pulling out, only to bury himself deeply and efficiently within her once more. One hand reached around, pressed into her stomach and trailed lower to finally put pressure on her clit. He swiped at it, rotating in circles that matched the way he moved within her. 

Anya was certain he was bent on driving her absolutely insane, as there was no way she could come again after that, but with each pass of his fingers, she felt herself stirring again to meet his demands. 

Her face was turned into the bed, her own fingers grasping at her comforter, and she heard herself making breathy little noises every time he circled her nub and slammed back into her. 

His other hand found her hip, anchoring himself as he picked up speed, and she moaned, listening to his breathing grow more and more ragged. 

“So fucking good,” he mumbled, and then he shifted his stance, changing the angle of attack ever so slightly.

“Oh,” she gasped out, unable to suck air back in fast enough. “Oh my god, oh fuck _fuck-_ ”

Her toes were curling and she felt her walls begin to tighten again impossibly.

“Good girl,” he breathed out, leaning to grab her arms and pull them behind her back. He held them there as he fucked her savagely, still moving slow circles around her clit. The contrast between his movements was causing all of her muscles to tense and shake.

His hips were now slamming into her ass, causing her to bounce a little, and with this new angle, every time he thrust in he hit that spot that made her gasp.

“You’re almost there, Anya.”

“No, no,” she groaned out, feeling well past her limit, all of her limbs spasming, only held up by his cock and his hand on her clit-

“Red or yellow,” he bit out, reminding her, as he drove in over and over again.

“No,” she cried again. No, she didn’t want him to slow down, much less stop. She didn’t ever want him to stop. She was hurtling toward something she knew would derail her entirely and she never wanted to crash so badly in her life.

He released her arms and bent over her, breath hot in her ear, his hips still slamming into her. “Come on my cock, Anya. I want to feel you shivering around me again. Come for me like a good girl.” He was rambling, maybe just a little out of control as well.

Her body felt like a bow, with the string pulled back, one arrow knocked, maybe ready to be loosed, maybe so tight it would snap- 

Her mind went blank. She distantly heard herself screaming her release for the second time, felt herself getting pulled up off the bed, one of Delta’s hands wrapping around her throat as he continued to thrust up into her. She writhed, caged in his arms, feeling the rush of liquid heat in her belly, made of nothing but numb pleasure. 

When the world returned to her, she found herself on her back, Delta on top of her, lips on her shoulder, still moving deep within her, holding one of her legs hooked around his elbow. She barely remembered him flipping her over and claiming her mouth with his while she whimpered his name over and over again.

 _How long could this man last?_ she found herself wondering, as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, body limp and sated, listening to him moan into her skin. In an attempt to anchor herself, she threw one arm around his neck, scratching at the base of his hairline, earning a sharp nip from him.

He detached his lips from her collarbone, and pressed his thumb onto her clit. As she jerked and clenched down around him, she just knew he was smirking at her again. 

She groaned. He couldn’t possibly think she had it in her to come again. 

But apparently he did, and apparently _she_ did, because as he lazily continued to pump in and out of her, gradually picking up speed once more, she found the tension in her building for the third time that night. 

It was so quick- he only made one more pass at her clit, pressing down, just as he bent over and sucked her earlobe in between his teeth. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, thighs clamping around his body, gripping him like a vice as his pace stuttered and he finally _finally_ tumbled after her.

He rolled them to the side, still pulsing within her, both of their come leaking out in between her thighs. There were black spots in her vision, and she felt herself drifting, trying to suck air back into her lungs. He brought one hand up to smooth her hair away from her forehead, placing soft kisses on each of the freckles he revealed.

“You were perfect, Anya,” she thought she heard him whisper as she passed out.

—

When she awoke, she found herself on her couch, wrapped in a warm blanket, propped against Delta’s broad chest. He was fully dressed again, with her in between his legs while he read, seemingly waiting for her to wake up.

“Hello, little sleepy head.” She felt his chest rumble behind her as he spoke.

“How long was I out…?”

He closed the book. His normally slicked back hair still had that disheveled quality to it, a few strands hanging over his eyes as he looked down on her with what could only be described as tenderness and pride.

“Only an hour or so. I changed your bed sheets and cleaned up from dinner. Normally I would have left you to rest if you passed out, but I didn’t want you to wake up without me there after our first time.”

“First time, huh?” She twisted around to face him, wincing upon discovering that she was much more sore than she had anticipated. “Was that meant to imply there will be more..?” 

“Oh yes, little nurse. I fully intend for there to be more. You were made for this, and I, for one, thoroughly enjoyed reducing you to a whimpering mess.”

She blushed and smiled to herself. She would definitely have to thank Nikita for this. Or maybe not. Maybe she’d keep this one to herself, instead of blurting it out over drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
